Sting of a Scorpion
by BrightBrightWorld
Summary: While resting in an inn, Deidara is stung by a scorpion. Paralyzed and deathly scared, he is unable to do anything. Will Sasori be able to resist the temptation? SasoDei Warning: Heavy yaoi, lemon. You have been warned xD


Sting of a Scorpion

Warning: Contains heavy yaoi (guy on guy action). Don't like, don't read, don't flame me!!

Disclaimer: I only own the plot (oh man how I wish this actually happened in the anime…) not the chars. They belong to Kishimoto.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How long, Danna?"

"Nearly there. Can't you shut up for one second?"

Deidara shivered, pulling his cloak tighter around his trembling form, pulling his hat down lower. The paper chains whipped around his face, mercilessly tossed around by the thunderstorm.

He sighed. They have been walking through this storm since early morning. Despite his hat, the rain kept hitting him in the face, the wind forever stubbornly trying to pull his it off his head. His thick coat was soaked through. He was chilled to the bone.

He wiggled his bare toes. They were wet and were further chilled by the icy winds.

And to top it all off were the sharp pangs of hunger slicing through his stomach, reminding him every two minutes how long it was since he ate.

Deidara mentally cursed this Goddamn weather, the Goddamn mission to the Land of the Waves, and the fact he had to endure all this crap without a word. His left cheek was already swelling up from the little 'accidental' warning Sasori gave him after he complained a while ago.

Well, could you blame him? He was drenched and deadly tired from walking all day.

_Fucking bastard, un…_he fumed silently.

_Yes, fucking cold hearted bastard__ who I seriously despise for being such an emotionless prick and not loving me back…_

He gritted his teeth as a blush crept up his face as he looked at his partner's back. He silently mused over what it would be like if he suddenly glomped the oversized puppet out of the blue…

He grimaced.

_I my should first arrange funeral, un..._

"At least you have Hiruko, un…" he grumbled in a low voice, not particularly caring whether Sasori heard him or not. "I am fucking soaked."

"Deal with it."

_Woooow, Danna. Thank you for being SO caring. Love ya…_

"Fine, Danna. Good luck carrying my dead body back to the lair when I catch pneumonia and die because you couldn't be bothered to find us an inn."

Sasori turned back to look at his partner, huddled deep inside his coat. He felt a twinge of regret when watching his blonde partner shiver in obvious discomfort, but quickly covered it up.

"If you moved your slow ass faster, we would be there by now!" he snarled.

Deidara let out a small growl of protest, his visible eye flashing dangerously.

"Danna…"

Sasori shrugged the wordless warning off and turned his gaze back onto the road. Deidara resisted the urge to flip the redhead the birdie or blow up that damned puppet he was hiding in, and (deciding he wanted to live another day) settled for simply sticking his tongue out at Hiruko's vast back.

"Stingy bastard, un…" he growled miserably, the rain washing over him, matting his blonde hair, the color beyond recognition.

He glanced at the furiously stormy sky above, allowing a bitter smile to creep onto his lips as he watched the clouds reflect his inner turmoil and anger.

_Ironic, huh, un? __All I live for are temporary beauties, exploding works of art and yet, I am stuck adoring something that won't go away, and is most likely to be eternal._

_Just brilliant, un._

"Let's stop for today."

Half-unconscious with fatigue, Deidara acknowledged these heavenly words with a weak smile and a nod. He leaned on the wall for support, his legs buckling beneath him.

Sasori regarded him, his chest suddenly aching with suppressed emotion. He so very badly wanted to comfort his distressed partner, but his pride held him back.

No way he was going to confess his feelings in a hotel reception…no way he was going to confess his feelings, full stop. He would probably freak Deidara out for eternity…and the last thing the puppeteer wanted was the one he cared about most to look at him like some sort of a freak.

Not that the sculptor already didn't hate him…and personally, the puppeteer didn't blame him at all.

Sasori shook his head, unsuccessfully trying to shake these annoying thoughts away.

He turned to the receptionist.

"A room for two."

The receptionist nodded, wearily pulling a key from a battered drawer.

"Would you like a wake-up call in the morning for you and your girlfriend, sir?" he questioned without batting an eyelid, eager to please his customer.

It took Sasori all of his not-so-little self control not to burst out laughing at that. He coughed a couple of times, urging his laughter to go away, clutching at the scratched desk for support.

When he finally regained his composure, he leaned closer to the receptionist.

"If you want to keep on living, never let my partner hear that. HE will make sure you never say that…ever again."

With a smirk, he pocketed the key and turned his back on the shocked receptionist.

Deidara frowned at the smile Sasori wore.

"What's so funny, un?" he questioned, tiredness invading his voice.

"Nothing in particular. Come on."

The blonde was too exhausted to pry any further. He nodded and followed Sasori up the stairs.

As the two men disappeared, a young woman came storming out of the room behind the counter. Her pale face was flushed with anger, her eyes twitching with suppressed fury behind the thin lenses her glasses.

She grabbed a very heavy looking phonebook from the counter and slammed it onto the receptionist's head with vengeance.

"You bloody fool!" she shrieked, hitting him again. "That's the second time this week!! If you don't have to talk about or mention the gender of the customer THEN DON'T!!!!"

The receptionist cried out in pain, shielding himself with his arms.

"HEY!! Oww!! Look, how was I supposed to know that guy was a guy? That guy last week was wearing a pink kimono and had long black hair! He looked like a girl! And this guy too! I mean, have ya seen him?"

She huffed and slammed the book back onto the counter.

"Yes I have, you dimwit! Just cause someone has long hair and looks pretty does NOT automatically make that person female! I so should have let that masked guy with the bigass sword who was with that poor boy last week just freaking slice you to pieces!!"

With an annoyed growl, she stomped back into her office.

"Bloody fool! He insults one more customer and I will rip his guts out…" she muttered to herself, briefly glancing at herself in the mirror.

_Besides_, she mused. _If he does it again,_ _I won't have any more hot guy customers._

And missing guys like that awesome blonde bombshell down there would be SUCH a shame…

(1)

The room was a pleasant surprise, its neatness and clean interior sharply contrasting to the rickety corridors and general run-downess of the hotel.

Deidara quickly wriggled out of his drenched coat, dumping it on a chair. He paused to squeeze the water out of his hair, which was so muddy and water-logged that the soft blonde color was beyond recognition. He picked at it distastefully.

_My poor hair, un…_

It was only then he noticed there was only one bed.

He blushed.

_Oh BRILLIANT. JUST what I need__ to top this absolutely wonderful day off…_

"What's wrong, brat?"

_Oh damn…_

"Nothing Danna…" he muttered before racing into the bathroom.

The hot water worked wonders on his chilled skin. He quickly dumped a blob of shampoo on his hair and began to rub the dirt out furiously.

He sighed, content. Now all he needed was a calm night.

Little did he know that was the least of the things he will get that night…

_Scuttle…scuttle…_

The room was enveloped in soft darkness, only lit by a couple of stray moonbeams spilling through the window. Everything was silent, save for the soft snores of the two sleeping figures on the bed. The faint premonition of something bad waiting to be happen plagued the clear air, like thick cigarette smoke.

Then…

_Scuttle…scuttle…_

Deidara frowned, shifting slightly, his trousers clinging to his clammy skin.

He was sucked into a horrible nightmare, a turmoil he couldn't escape. He groaned quietly, his body twisting on the bed.

On the foot of the bed, the scuttling stopped for a second.

The moon suddenly appeared from behind the clouds, flooding the room with eerie blue light. It lit the entire bed – and revealed the source of the sound, climbing up on the white sheets.

It was a scorpion.

Its bronze armor reflected the light as it hurriedly climbed up the sheets, its tiny legs straining, its stinger quivering.

It was persistent.

It was deadly.

And it was climbing towards Deidara.

The sculptor frowned in discomfort.

Wasn't it enough that Leader fired him from Akatsuki, did he HAVE to send Itachi and Kisame to track him down and kill him?

More precisely, tear him into little pieces using Samehada…

He was currently running through a dense forest, vines constantly tripping him over, twigs tearing at his skin. He hid behind a tree and looked for an escape route, panting.

The word the dream created was quite realistic, the cold air closing around his throat as he sucked it into his panicking lungs. His eyes darted all over the shadows, searching for a telltale gleam or snap, his nerves alert.

Suddenly, he felt something cold and sharp on his stomach.

His muscles tensed, expecting cold metal to tear through his flesh.

Instead, he felt the cold thing move slowly, towards his chest, little prickling pressures digging into his sensitive skin. Not hard enough to pierce, but sinister all the same.

He frowned. It felt so uncomfortable…so cold.

So real.

Too real.

Deidara's frown deepened as he felt the murky, suffocating shadow of the nightmare fade. He hazily opened his eyes, the aftermath of the dream still clinging persistently to his mind.

His stormy-blue eyes slowly took in the hotel's surrounding, comforting after the deadly forest. He sighed a breath of relief.

_Dunno how I'm gonna look Kisame and Itachi in the eye now, un…_he thought groggily, smiling.

He was just about to roll on to his stomach when his eyes caught something.

The little bronze desert scorpion, scuttling slowly up his abdomen.

With his mechanical eye, he could make out every single detail: the curve of the powerful claws, the lethalness in the quivering sting…the panic and vengeance in the tiny creature's eyes.

Deidara's eye widened.

His breath stopped altogether as his heart began to pound. He could feel it hammering against his ribcage, like a frightened caged beast.

For a few minutes, they just stared at each other. The terrified prey and the determined predator.

Then, Deidara's left hand grabbed Sasori's arm, and gripped it in a bruising hold.

"Danna!" he whispered urgently, his voice low and hoarse. He didn't dare move a muscle.

"Sasori-danna!!"

Sasori's eyes shot open, his free hand flying to his trapped one.

"What the fuck, Deidara?!' he growled, trying to pry the blonde's persistent fingers off. "Let go!"

He glared at his partner, but the angry look melted into a frown when he noticed the sculptor's pale face. His eyes were wide, and the blonde was biting his lip so hard he set a thin line of blood trickling down his chin.

"What the hell – "

"On my stomach Danna…" Deidara whispered hoarsely, his trembling fingers tightening even further on the redhead. "L-look, un…"

Wondering whether his partner has finally lost it, Sasori glanced down the blonde's body.

His heartbeat stopped for a second.

_Shit._

"Don't move, Deidara. Not an inch. You move one muscle on your abdomen or stomach, that thing is gonna sting you."

Deidara swallowed, acknowledging these dark words with a tiny nod.

"I will try and get it off…it can't sting me after all…" Sasori slowly sat up and kneeled next to the blonde, his eyes never leaving the deadly creature. His wooden fingers pried Deidara's panicking fingers off him, and settled them on the sheets.

"D-danna…just…how bad is the…?"

"The poison?" Sasori allowed himself a wry smile. "Paralysis. Temporary. But it stings you near the heart, you're finished."

Deidara's mouth went dry. His grip on the sheets tightened to the point his knuckles turned white. He could hear his heartbeat thumping in his ears. He struggled to keep his breathing quiet and slow.

Cautiously, Sasori reached for the scorpion.

The tiny creature stopped dead in its tracks. Sasori bought its hands above it.

"Stay there…keep it up, Deidara…"

He curled his fingers around the scorpion.

Suddenly, the bug went mad. It first stabbed its stinger into Sasori's hand, and dug its claws into his fingers, causing Sasori to jerk his hand away, flicking the scorpion onto Deidara's left thigh.

Without hesitation, it impaled its stinger into the sculptor's leg, through the thin fabric and into his flesh, then quick as lightning, it jumped onto the blonde's right leg to inject the poison there too.

Deidara's body shot up as searing pain jabbed into his legs. He screamed as agony overtook him, clawing at his wounds, his eyes clenched shut.

Taking advantage of the scorpion's distracted attention; Sasori scooped the little beast up, ran across the room and hurled it outside through the window.

"Hope someone steps on you, bastard…" he muttered before returning to his screaming partner.

He knelt down next to him, clamping his hand on Deidara's mouth.

"Shut up, you idiot!! Don't wake up the whole hotel!"

Deidara looked at him, his visible eye wet with tears.

"But it fucking hurts, Danna! It feels like my leg is on fire…just…" he groaned into the wooden hand. Whenever he moved a muscle or tried to massage the pain away, it returned with vengeance, tearing through all his willpower not to cry.

Damn, loosing an arm wasn't as bad as this…

To his horror, numbness began to spread through both his legs…first, his thighs went numb. The cold, clammy feeling then seeped down his legs, like thick, suffocating smoke.

"No…no!" Deidara panicked. He pushed himself up, trying to swing his legs over the bed, but they refused to move at his command. He tried bending a knee.

Nothing.

His breathing started to quicken, driven by panic.

"Fuck…what's going on???"

"It's the paralysis. In the scorpion's poison. Your legs are going numb, aren't they? Well, you're not going to be able to move them for a while…"

"H-how long?!"

"I…I don't know."

It took all of Deidara's willpower not to scream and hyperventilate right there and then. He flopped back on the bed, his breathing ragged, struggling not to cry any harder than he already was.

"Perfect." He growled, clutching his head. "Just fucking perfect!"

He felt a hand on his shoulder. He cracked his tear-filled eye open to see his partner staring somewhat comfortingly at him.

"It will go away. Try calming down so it doesn't spread. You were lucky. At least it didn't sting you by the heart."

Deidara choked back a frustrated sob. Sure, he was lucky. He had both feet paralyzed for god-knows how long, lying half-naked in front of the person he wanted to impress the most and prove to him he wasn't some weak freak.

Well, this was a GREAT way to go…

He struggled to change position but couldn't. He felt like he had two stones of marble instead of his feet.

It was humiliating. He felt overexposed and horribly vulnerable.

He gripped Sasori's arm.

"Don't go, Danna…" he whispered, his eye pleading. Screw the fact he wanted to make himself seems strong. He was way too fucked up to care right now. "I feel so fucking vulnerable…"

Sasori gently pried the fingers off once again, subconsciously weaving their fingers together.

"Where would I go, brat? Stop grabbing me…" he muttered, half to himself. He hung his head so the blonde wouldn't see the blush creeping onto his features.

The grip on his fingers tightened.

"Help me…un…"

Lifting his head, Sasori let his gaze linger on the helplessly writhing blonde, deathly pale with fear.

Involuntarily, his eyes traced over Deidara's smooth skin, his muscled abdomen, those sharp hipbones that due to his frantic, panicking movements, were just exposed slightly to his hungry gaze…

Sasori shook his head frantically. He tore his gaze and hand away from the boy, and swung his legs over the other side of the bed. He buried his head in his hands.  
_No…no…NO! You WILL resist the temptation, you will NOT take advantage of the situation you will never…get…ever…again…_the Akasuna gritted his teeth in frustration, his lust and hidden caring for the blonde building up alarmingly.

"D-danna?" a small abandoned whimper behind him dragged Sasori back to reality.

He glanced back at his partly paralyzed partner. His red orbs bore into the frightened blue one, before settling on the sculptor's chin and bruised lips, shiny with crimson blood.

…_Screw common sense…_

Deidara's eye widened when Sasori suddenly leaped back on the bed and crawled over to him. The redhead rested his hands on either side of the blonde's body as he leaned toward him, a malicious smirk lacing his lips.

Deidara automatically pulled back, struggling to fight a burning blush that was threatening to flood his cheeks.

He searched the puppeteer's usually emotionless face, which was now raw, his eyes burning with some unknown feeling Deidara couldn't describe.

"Sasori-danna, what are y-" he questioned, but before he could finish, Sasori dipped his head down, and Deidara's words fell hushed as he felt a soft tongue run along his wounded lips and down his chin, cleaning him of the blood.

The Akasuna flicked out his tongue again, running it across the sculptor's bottom lip, searching for more of the sweet liquid. He swirled it on his tongue, relishing the tantalizing taste, smirking.

Deidara flushed deep red when the redhead pulled away. His mind was buzzing with questions, but his throat was so dry his words came out as weak gasps.

Seeing this, the ex-Sand nin chuckled.

Tracing a finger along the blonde's jaw line and down his neck, he leaned closer to his flustered partner.

"You really shouldn't gape like that, Deidara-kun…" he purred, his finger lazily tracing circles over the boy's throat, brushing over the panicking vein.

"Someone might come along and decide to…take advantage…"

Deidara barely had time to register the huskily whispered words before he felt hot lips capture his mouth swiftly, and a tongue slipping in his gaping mouth.

Stifling a gasp, he closed his eyes and melted into the kiss. He softly groaned into the puppet's mouth as their tongues dueled.

_This…can't be happening…_he thought when they broke apart, their breathing ragged.

Sasori smirked and shifted so he was sitting on the blonde's stomach. Deidara felt a slow burn building up in his abdomen.

Well well well. Looks like there were some regions down there that weren't paralyzed.

Wonderful.

"See?" the redhead purred into the sculptor's ear, his nimble fingers weaving through the blonde locks.

"D-danna…" the blonde breathed.

"Hmm?" Sasori glanced down at the flushed artist. He looked up, his blue eye sparkling mysteriously.

"You call that a kiss, un?"

Before the puppet master could react, Deidara closed the small space between them and crushed his bruised lips on the astounded redhead's. At the same time, he placed his hand loosely on Sasori's neck.

Deidara's tongue attacked Sasori's mouth with hungry moves, all his desperately suppressed emotions emerging. He explored the delicious cavern, relishing the tangy wooden taste left on his tongue. It left him addicted and wanting more.

At the same time, his hand-mouth began to nibble and nip at the redhead's neck.

Sasori's breath hitched at the sudden rush of intense pleasure. He moaned into the blonde's mouth, the hand buried in the wet blonde locks clenching tightly.

Not wanting to be outdone, his tongue dueled against the sculptor's.

When they broke apart, Deidara gasped, filling his burning lungs with air.

"S-see? THAT'S a k-kiss…Sasori-Danna, un…" he managed to purr in between gasps.

"Oh really?" Sasori raised an eyebrow.

He pushed the sculptor flat on his back firmly. He took hold of Deidara's wrists and pinned them above his head swiftly.

Surprise and panic flashed through the blonde's visible eye.

"Sasori, un, what are y-"

"I'm taking advantage of the situation, Dei-kun…"

Deidara closed his eyes.

_This is a dream. This is a dream. It can't be true…_

He heard the redhead chuckle.

"My my. Aren't we being stubborn?"

Sharp teeth sunk into the sculptor's neck, ravishing the tense flesh. Deidara moaned as the puppeteer's sinful mouth teased his neck mercilessly, nipping and sucking.

"Dannaaa…"

Sasori smirked his he bit down lower, his tongue first swirling along the pronounced collarbone, his teeth scratching the skin ever so slightly.

Deidara's eyes shot open as he felt the redhead's tongue flick over his nipples, a moan slipping from his lips.

"That's more like it…" Sasori whispered, taking the erect nub in his mouth, and sucking lightly. The blonde responded with a loud groan, his back arching off the bed.

The redhead smirked as he ground his teeth down, making the blonde squirm in delight.

"S-s…"

"Hmm…'stop'? Is that what you're trying to say?"

"N-noo…"

"Good."

Sasori dragged his teeth down the sculptor's stomach, enjoying the gasps and moans from the boy beneath him.

He suddenly sat up, throwing the flushed Deidara a lustful glance. He laid down beside the paralyzed blond.

"D-danna?" Deidara asked, confused and slightly disappointed.

"Don't speak…and I might go easy on you…" the redhead purred into his ear, his fingers pressing the blonde's lips shut.

Deidara smirked and took the silencing fingers in his mouth, sucking on them lightly.

"Well, I don't want you to go easy on me, Danna…" he whispered, nibbling on the wooden digits.

Sasori shuddered at the sensation the searing hot tongue bought, wiping all possible thoughts of stopping.

He gently pulled his fingers away, one hand still pinning the blonde's wrists down. With his other hand, he drew chakra strings, and attached them – to Deidara's immense surprise – to the dark hunching figure of Hiruko, resting beside the bed. Aquamarine strings stuck themselves on the edges of the shell and on the long scorpion tail.

Sasori made the puppet move right beside him on the bed. He then released all chakra strings save for the ones attached to the tail.

Deidara blinked, utterly confused.

"Um…Sasor-"

"Didn't I tell you to be quiet?"

"Oooh, now I am scared…" the blonde smirked, his hand-mouths licking at the hand keeping his wrists pinned.

Sasori raised an eyebrow, and at the same time, his hand. Hiruko's scorpion tail rose gracefully in the air, the metal tail glinting in the dim light menacingly.

Deidara's breath became shallow as Sasori lowered the tail towards him, until the spade was just above his trembling stomach. He pulled back as far as he could.

"What the hell, Sasori?!" he breathed, knowing very well what was in the tip of the stinger. "Don't I already have enough fucking poison inside me?!"

Instead of stopping, the redhead only lowered the tail lower, the spade nearly touching the fair skin.

"I'm not going to poison you, Dei-kun…" he purred into his ear, moving the tail so it was parallel to the blonde's body instead of pointing at it. "Yet…"

The sculptor's visible eye widened in fear, struggling to break free of the puppeteer's hold, without success. "D-danna…no…no!"

"You, Dei-kun, are way too tense…" a tongue slipped along Deidara's neck, brushing over his sensitive spots, sending all his nerves screaming in pleasure. "Relax. Enjoy it."

The blonde hissed as the cool metal was laid down on his stomach, his spine arching slightly. Sasori slowly moved his fingers, so the tail slowly wriggled along the trembling sculptor.

"Nyaah…" Deidara gritted his teeth. The icy kiss of the cold metal on his heated flesh was indescribable. He felt deathly scared, yet he was considering begging for more, but his pride held him back.

Sasori's smile grew as he watched the writhing blonde greedily. He often fantasized about similar situations, but this was a thousand times better.

With a sudden move, the stinger slipped down the sculptor's body, caressing his heated length through his pants Deidara bit back his scream, his body buckling uncontrollably.

The stinger slowly slithered up his stomach, then with a sudden move, it pressed against the sculptor's nipples.

"Fuck!" Deidara gasped, his back arching off the bed, his nipples painfully erect.

"I thought I told you to stay quiet, Deidara…" Sasori warned him, his warm breath brushing over Deidara's gasping lips before his lustful tongue licked along the swollen pink mouth.

"I...I can't, Sasori…" the blonde managed to gasp. He licked his saliva-coated lips, humming in appreciation, wanting more than the pathetic little taste Sasori just fed him. "I want m-more, Danna…"

"Being impatient, are we? I wasn't going to do this, but you asked for it…" the redhead smirked, wrapping Hiruko's tail around the blonde's slender waist.

The coil in his stomach unwrapped, slowly snaking up the bed, brushing against Deidara's ribs before wrapping around his wrists. They coiled around the bedpost as well, securing the blonde's arms above his head.

With his hand free, Sasori reached for a pouch attached to Hiruko's coat. He dug into it, frowning.

_Where the hell is it? Okay, lily of valley…belladonna…black widow…AH._

With a victorious smile, he pulled out a small bottle filled with pale amber liquid, swirling around in oily drops. He unwrapped the scorpion tail, and with a swift move, he emptied the contents in the spade.

Seeing this, Deidara's heart began to pound once again, his breathing quickening. Once again, he struggled against the restraints, only to find it futile. The metal coil held, and his legs still refused to respond and obey his commands.

"Sasori-Danna, please, don't!" he gasped, his frightened eye pleading with the puppeteer's red orbs. "Don't poison me any more…"

"I told you…relax…" Sasori leaned back above him, nibbling his ear before sucking on the lobe.

Deidara moaned, fighting the urge to give in. "No…Sasori…no…"

"Relax…" teeth gently tugged at his ear before moving down to his neck. "Trust me, okay?"

The blonde closed his eyes, panting. Sasori quickly covered the gaping mouth with his own, his tongue doing his best to persuade the sculptor.

"Mmm…un!" Deidara moaned into the puppeteer's mouth.

The redhead broke the contact swiftly, lowering the tail above the blonde's stomach. A large amber drop quivered on the tip before splashing down on the shaking skin.

The blonde's eyes widened as a tingling, warm burning feeling crept on his skin where the poison touched him. He groaned as more poison was dropped along his abdomen, the slow, tingling burn extremely arousing.

"Oh my Gawd…" he whimpered, clenching his fists. "Sasori…what is-" he was cut off when the poison was dripped on his chest, the amber beads running off his heaving ribs onto his sides.

A couple drops ran down his abdomen, brushing over his hipbones, sending his nerves flooded with the painful pleasure. He prayed the drops wouldn't seep any further than his waistband. Ignoring his silent pleas, the liquid slipped further down, running along his more sensitive regions. He groaned loudly as his throbbing erection was further aroused by the hot, burning drops. He moaned, writhing under the sweet torture.

Sasori grew slightly light-headed as he watched Deidara squirm and moan, his pants becoming uncomfortably tight. He longed to do this to his partner for a long time, and seeing him moaning, a blush covering his beautiful face was nearly enough to push him over the edge right then.

He moved the tail higher up, caressing the crook of the blonde's neck with the side of the stinger.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Dei-chan?" he whispered, using the nickname he often called his partner inside his head.

"Ah…v-very much…AAaah…" his partner panted, his hazy blue eye searching the puppeteer's, his voice drenched with lust.

With a few flick of fingers, the spade tilted, and the amber poison ran down his curved neck, followed by the blonde's whimpers.

"Uhn…uuun…"

Sasori laid the scorpion tail on Deidara's stomach carefully, taking care not to inject any of the poison. He ran his hand along the sculptor's side before leaning above him and licking up the amber streaks.

The poison didn't have any effect on him after all, so why not?

Deidara groaned at the combination of the burning and Sasori's skillful tongue sweeping up his sensitive skin. He leaned his head back so he faced the puppet master.

He knew he shouldn't love Sasori. Hell, he shouldn't even let himself be near him. He was dangerous, deadly. Poisonous.

But he was already intoxicated with his charm, half-dead with desire.

So what did it matter?

He pressed his lips on the redhead's, moaning as the poison burned along his tongue pleasurably.

Playing with death was so sweet…

When they broke apart, Deidara playfully bit the Sasori on the earlobe.

Sasori moaned before sliding free his hand down the blonde's stomach, slick with sweat and poison. He brushed his fingers against his cock teasingly, chuckling at the blonde's hitched breath. He slid his hand in the loose black pants swiftly, grasping his partner's erection. Deidara's body buckled, his head thrown back, whimpering.

"Uhn…Danna!" he groaned, hips thrusting into the redhead's hand. Sasori slowly pumped his cock, rubbing the poison stuck on his hand over the head.

Deidara's breath fastened even more, the moans and cries he was biting back became impossible to hold. He was drowning in his Danna's torture, and by the inferno inside his body, he was going to surrender soon…

"Danna…I can't take much more…" he groaned in his ear.

The scorpion tail was removed from his stomach, at the same time as the heat from his ear. Next thing Deidara knew, his pants were impatiently pulled off him, his paralyzed legs being pushed up by a naked Sasori.

"Relax…" he whispered hoarsely, his cock pressing at the sculptor's entrance. He eased himself inside the panting blonde carefully, not wanting to cause too much pain.

"Danna, stop treating me like a fragile little thing!" Deidara moaned, slightly frustrated at how gently he was being taken. "I w-won't break…"

Sasori smirked, briefly stroking his partner's erection, sending the blonde groaning, his knuckles white.

"As you wish, Dei-chan…"

The blonde let out a strangled scream as Sasori slid in him with a forceful thrust, his back arching off the mattress, his bound hands struggling maniacally to break the restraints. Compared to his earlier lovers, this had to be the best.

"M-more…" he ordered breathlessly. The redhead smirked as he thrust into the blonde, gripping his paralyzed legs securely.

Blue eyes widened as the redhead hit that sweet spot inside him, sending a flash of white-hot pleasure down his spine. He screamed again, his voice hoarse, panting.

"T-there, Danna…"

"Say my name, Dei-chan…" the Akasuna purred, leaning above his panting partner. He was so gorgeous, panting and writhing, moaning Sasori's name, something out of his best, unfulfilled fantasies. "Tell me what you want…"

"Sasori…please…fuck me…"Deidara moaned in a cracked voice, hips rising slightly, craving more of the sweet friction.

The redhead needed no further encouragement. He sped up his pace, slamming into his partner, hitting his prostate, sending him moaning and grunting, thin lines of sweat running down his face, mingling with the still burning poison on his skin.

Gripping the metal coil holding his hands prisoner, Deidara threw his head back, the burning mingling with the sensation his lover slamming into him bought. His stomach was on fire, his vision blurring from the pleasure. However hard he tried, wanting to enjoy this longer, he couldn't slow the tightening in his abdomen. He groaned, tossing his head to the side, his hair flying.

"Sasori…I-I'm gonna…" he gasped before he was driven over the edge, hot liquid pleasure exploding in his loins. He arched his back off the bed, screaming in ecstasy, his vision invaded by white, splattering both his stomach and Sasori's with his seed.

Sasori groaned, his grip tightening on the blonde as he felt the sculptor tighten his muscles around him. With a loud moan, he came inside Deidara, his eyes closed in absolute bliss.

They both collapsed on each other, their pants echoing the other's. Slowly and carefully, Sasori released Deidara's paralyzed legs, lowering them back on the mattress. Deidara struggled to get his breathing back to normal, his chest rising and falling, slick with sweat and poison.

He felt the cold coil unwrap from his wrists. He cracked an eye open to see it retrieve in the redhead's stomach.

He glanced at Sasori. The panting puppet master gave him a naughty look before leaning above Deidara, his tongue licking hungrily at the blonde's cum-covered stomach and thighs. Deidara blushed as he watched the redhead clean him of the sweet mess, whimpering at the sensation on his deliciously aching body.

When he licked his lover clean, Sasori laid back next to the panting blonde, brushing the blonde bangs stuck on his face.

"You taste fucking good, Dei-chan…" he whispered into the sculptor's ear before pressing his lips down on Deidara's, nibbling on his bottom lips. Their tongues mingled, Deidara moaning as Sasori's rich taste mingled with his own, slightly salty yet satisfyingly sweet.

"See?" the redhead purred when they broke apart, caressing him under the chin.

"Un…" the sculptor moaned quietly, stretching his pleasurably sore stomach.

Although wanting to enjoy the bliss, Deidara's joy was being torn apart by a nibbling worry in the back of his head.

Sasori noticed the sudden tensing in the sculptor's muscles, and glanced up to see his stormy blue eyes flooded with worry.

"What's wrong, Dei-chan?" he whispered, concerned, wrapping an arm around his neck. "Did I hurt you?"

"N-no…but…Sasori-Danna…" Deidara hesitated before taking a deep breath. "W-was this some one time thing because I was paralyzed and you happened to…well, want me? W-was it?" Afraid of the answer, he closed his eyes. He couldn't bare it if the object of his deepest affections simply used him, only to now toss him aside…Tears leaked out from beneath his eyelids at the thought of rejection, despite his best efforts to stop them.

He felt a hand wipe his tears away, and soft lips covered his mouth in a chaste, caring kiss. Deidara's eyes flew open to see Sasori giving him a tender look.

"Nah…unfortunately, I care too damn much about you to use you in such a disgusting way…" he whispered, kissing him gently on the forehead.

Relief flooded Deidara as he blinked his tears away, his arms sneaking around the puppet master and pulling him close.

"R-really, un?"

"…yes, you idiot." Sasori admitted, kissing him chastely on the cheek.

"I love you too, Sasori-Danna…" he confessed, burying his face among the soft red locks. He smiled when he felt the arms tighten around him.

The puppet master stroked the blonde's hair, twirling it around his fingers, smiling down at his partner.

_Dei-chan. MY Dei-chan…_

"So…how long do you reckon the poison is gonna last, un?"

"It's bound to be gone by the morning. But I think I'm gonna go and collect some of those scorpions…these circumstances are really quite satisfying…"

The blonde smacked the smirking redhead lightly on the head.

_Hmm…Sasori-Danna better not get used to it…cuz next time, HE'S gonna be the one pinned down…_

With that in mind, he allowed a sinful smirk to creep onto his face.

The redhead raised an eyebrow, leaning over him.

"What's with the evil smirk, Dei-chan?"

"Oh nothing, Danna…"

Suddenly, a searing tongue swept over his neck. "Come on…tell me…'

"N-no, un…" breathed the sculptor, his breath turning ragged once more.

Teeth nibbled on his sensitive flesh. "Yes you will…"

"N-no, I won't, Sasori…"

"Oh yes you will…did you forget what happens when you are stubborn, Dei-chan?"

The blonde sent a flirtatious smirk towards the redhead.

"Bring it, Danna."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm sorry…I couldn't resist…xD

For those who haven't realized by now, the 'girl' was Haku, and the guy with the bigass sword was Zabuza (R.I.P. for them both…)

I confess, I thought Haku was a girl from the start and completely flipped when he said – 'oh by the way-I'm a boy…"

xD And idea I couldn't resist writing down. I really hope you enjoyed it xD

Plz review, comments are appreciated as always xD

Lene


End file.
